vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadia Fortune
Summary A feline feral, Nadia Fortune is the last surviving member of the Fishbone Gang, a notorious band of otherwise Dagonian thieves. Their last mission ended in tragedy: a failed attempt to steal the mysterious Life Gem from Lorenzo Medici resulted in their grisly deaths. Before meeting her own doom, Ms. Fortune swallowed the Life Gem and managed to digest it. The Gem’s power permeated her entire body, making it truly undying… even after being cut into several pieces. Now hiding in the shadows of Little Innsmouth, Ms. Fortune plots to avenge her fallen comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Nadia Fortune, the Purrfect Treasure Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Feline Feral, Fishbone Gang Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Can stretch her limbs, Can split her body into several pieces and control them, Can harden her ears and tail for use as weapons, such as turning her tail into a katana, Blood Manipulation, Immune to cutting and stabbing attacks Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Valentine twice, Double, and the Skullgirl and destroyed The Skull Heart in her storyline, Described as being as powerful as Beowulf) Speed: Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Peacock) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, Regeneration makes her very hard to kill Stamina: Extremely High (Can survive without her head indefinitely) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fairly high Weaknesses: Can be killed by crushing her Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Normals= *'Neko Pun-ch:' Ms. Fortune claws at the opponent. A short-ranged jab. *'Toy Touch:' Ms. Fortune claws at the ground. Another short-ranged jab. *'Claws for Alarm:' Ms. Fortune does yet another clawing attack, doing a somersault. *'Facepalm (Head on) / Hand Shake (Head off):' With her head on Ms. Fortune removes her head, then spins it like a drill. Without her head, she twists her arm and attacks the opponent. *'Hand in Hand:' Ms. Fortune's arms and hands are extended into a V shape. *'Claws for Concern:' Ms. Fortune swipes at the opponent in a C shape. *'Ears Pierced:' With her head on, Ms. Fortune removes her head and extends her arms. With her head off this is the head's normal attack. *'High Brow:' With her head on she pops off her head and catches it, throwing it upwards with her arms. Without her head this is another normal head attack. *'X-Scrape Claws:' With her head on Ms. Fortune does an X shaped claw attack at the opponent, extending her arms. Without her head this is another normal head attack, but is still limited to the ground. *'Flip-Flop:' Ms. Fortune extends her leg and foot to strike the opponent. *'Knees and Toes:' Ms. Fortune makes a low-hitting, long-ranged kick towards her opponent. *'Shock and Paw:' Ms. Fortune swiftly kicks the opponent. *'One-Two Punisher:' Ms. Fortune strikes two times; once with a kick, and then once with her tail. *'Nail Clipper:' Ms. Fortune attacks up towards the opponent, getting low to the ground. *'Footloose:' Ms. Fortune leans back and extends her legs, bit by bit. *'Wheel of Fortune (Head on) / Limber Up (Head off):' With her head on Ms. Fortune plants her head on the ground and spins her body around. Her legs and tail strike the opponent. With her head off she kicks the opponent upwards. *'Kitt n' Spin:' Ms. Fortune spins low towards the ground, allowing her legs and tail to attack. *'Flying Screen Door:' Ms. Fortune makes a wide, sweeping downward kick. |-|Throws= *'Apotemnophobia:' Upon grabbing her opponent, Ms. Fortune wraps him/her in her arms and legs' flesh and nerves which then take on the form of a huge yarn ball. She spins them on her stumps before throwing her opponent away. *'Cat Ceiling:' Ms. Fortune grabs her opponent and somersaults forward twice before throwing them back onto the ground right below her. |-|Specials= *'Cat Strike:' Removes head and rolls it forward like a bowling ball. *'Cat Spike:' Removes head and smacks it downward in a slam dunk fashion. *'Cat Call:' Head returns and re-attaches to her shoulders. *'Zoom!:' Head splurts out blood from the neck area, causing it to quickly dart across the ground. *'Feline Allergies:' Head sneezes and shoots upward, knocking the opponent into the air if it makes contact. *'OMNOMNOM:' Head dashes toward the opponent, and if it connects, it relentlessly chews all over the opponent's body, causing damage. *'Cat Scratch:' Furiously swings claws forward and scratches the opponent. *'Cat Slide:' Strikes the opponent from below with a slide kick. *'El Gato:' Downward axe kick that hits overhead and causes ground bounce when on the ground, or sends the opponent flying downward in air. *'Fiber Uppercut:' Stretches body upward and kicks the opponent, launching them into the air. |-|Blockbusters= *'Cat Scratch Fever:' Ms. Fortune attacks with a series of claw swipes and ends with a headbutt if the head is on, or an upwards drill attack if the head is off. *'Feral Edge:' Ms. Fortune uses her tail as a sword and strikes downward with multiple hits. The final hit is a quick slash which knocks the opponent behind her. *'Fifth of Dismember:' Ms. Fortune's body parts scatter off-screen and return to where the head is, resulting in huge explosion of blood. Anybody hit by the body parts and/or the blast radius of the explosion will suffer heavy damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Thieves Category:Cats Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Claw Users Category:Catgirls Category:Tier 8